<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Noblesse's Master by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731285">The Noblesse's Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi, Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Frankenstein ya murio, La pareja se supone que es Iason/Raizel, M/M, OOC Raizel, Raizel durmio por mas tiempo, Raizel obviamente es uke, Riki y Guy cuidan a Raizel, the Union - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Raizel despertó, miles de años habían pasado y ya nada era igual. Había despertado en un mundo donde su existencia estaba en peligro y donde su color de cabello define su futuro. </p><p>Pero detrás de este nuevo mundo se escondían humanos haciendo experimentos y buscando por cualquier señal del tan temido, respetado, admirado y venerado Noblesse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guy/Riki (Ai no Kusabi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Noblesse's Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lo se, mis parejas e ideas son raras.</p><p>Ai no Kusabi, Noblesse y la imagen no me pertenecen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> <b>THE AWAKENING</b></p>
</blockquote><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Después de la destrucción de los dinosaurios -quienes duraron por millones de años- y antes de que los humanos existieran, la diosa Izanami decidió crear seres hermosos y poderosos. Eran pequeños en número, y bastante reservados. Tenían el poder que nadie tenía en todos los mundos, y que nadie podía ir en contra. Sus armas, las más hermosas y letales. Si así lo hubieran deseado, ellos podrían haber reinado el mundo. Pero ellos eran pacíficos, y parecían tener sus poderes como necesidad, no como un símbolo de superioridad. Cuando los humanos fueron creados, ellos estaban curiosos. Después de todo, miles de años de soledad causa eso. Y considerando que eran sumamente antiguos, no era difícil imaginar que ellos en verdad han vivido por mucho tiempo.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Ellos observaban por todos los problemas que los humanos pasaban, y ayudaban en tiempos de necesidad. Después de todo, los humanos los buscaban. Y ellos estaban felices de ayudar. No estaba en sus naturalezas negar algo que podían hacer con un chasquido de los dedos. Viendo esta naturaleza tan buena y noble, los humanos los llamaron </em> <b>Nobles</b> <em>.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>El problema era que ellos no conocían la naturaleza de los humanos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pronto, los humanos comenzaron hacer todo lo posible para ganarse el favor de los Nobles. Pronto, los Nobles tomaron parte de la vida de los humanos, creando aún más problemas y masacres entre los humanos por celos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>La diosa Izanami, viendo como su creación se comportaba despertó a un joven. La verdad, no era cualquier joven, pues ese ser era el mas antiguo de todos, el primer ser. Un ser que solo pasaba sus días mirando por su ventana esperando a que su presencia sea necesaria. Pues los Nobles también tenían su jerarquía. Ellos tenían Clanes, y el mas noble y poderoso era elegido como Clan Leader y se le era otorgado el arma del clan. Miles de años atrás estos líderes habían elegido a un Lord. Este ser era el mas noble y poderoso de todos. Pero todos tenían miedo de que un Noble se fuera de control o que las cosas escalaran a un punto muy peligroso. Así que buscaron por aquel ser descrito por los dioses que estaba escondido del mundo. Lo buscaron por mucho tiempo, y finalmente lo encontraron en un castillo sumamente oculto, observando por la ventana en completo silencio. Muchos dicen que varios Clan Leaders se desmayaron, así era la fuerza de su aura. Pero el Lord, por fortuna, era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hablar con el.</em>
  </p>
  <p><b>Él</b> <em> acepto la oferta.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Todos estaban tan entusiasmados de conocerlo, que crearon un arete negro en forma de cruz para que este pueda restringir sus poderes y así los mas débiles pudieran estar en su presencia.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Él es el </em> <b>Noblesse</b> <em>.</em></p>
  <p><em>Nadie lo puede controlar. Se dice que ni los propios dioses pueden, ni siquiera su creadora. Era el ser más hermoso y poderoso. El Noblesse es </em> <b>El Guardián</b> <em>. Él es, lo que podemos considerar, un juez, un protector y un ejecutor</em>  <em>-todo en las sombras. Y nadie puede quitarle esa autoridad, pues excede planetarios, e incluso enlaces dimensionales. El Noblesse es el último recurso. Y el Noblesse solo actúa cuando es necesitado. Y el Noblesse ciertamente no dañara a inocentes, de hecho, él siempre ayudará a aquellos en necesidad. Esa es su naturaleza. Ese era el Noblesse.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Pero ahora?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Eones han pasado desde la última vez que se hablo de un Noble o incluso del todo poderoso Noblesse.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ya no se veían.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>La próxima creación de los dioses fueron los </em> <b>Hombreslobo</b> <em>. Seres que si bien eran un poco más débiles que los Nobles, eran sumamente fuertes, rudos y salvajes. Cuando la hija del líder de los hombreslobo murió a manos de un Noble traidor, los Nobles se encontraron con una guerra a punto de estallar. Porque para un hombrelobo, la familia lo era todo. El Noblesse lucho contra el líder, sobrevivió y triunfó, más sin embargo no fue visto jamás. Los demás, continuaron la guerra hasta que se detuvo. Pero las desgracias estaban por empezar, al igual que la caída de ambas especies sobrenaturales, al menos de la memoria de los humanos.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>Sin el miedo hacia el Noblesse aguantando a los Nobles mas salvajes, estos se volvieron desenfrenados; esclavizando, matando y experimentando en humanos. Una guerra civil se creo entre los Nobles rebeldes y aquellos aun leales al Lord. Una guerra que duro por 500 años.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Pero...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Cual fue la razón de que durara tanto?</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Durante esa guerra también se llevaron a los hombreslobo con ellos. Muchos hombreslobo se unieron a los Nobles rebeldes, entre ellos el nuevo líder. Incluso muchos humanos tomaron un lado. Durante esos 500 años, ambas especies se acabaron entre ellas mismas. Ya para el final de esa guerra, no habían Hombreslobo y los muy pocos Nobles que existían se habían escondido y desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Esta guerra fue conocida como</em> <b> <em> "</em> </b> <b>La Guerra Triumvirate".</b></p>
  <p>
    <em>Y así, esto se convirtió en un cuento de los humanos sobrevivientes a sus descendientes. Luego se convirtió en un mito al pasar los años. Luego una leyenda de aquellos Nobles considerados dioses. Ya en el mundo moderno, ningún humano recuerda tan siquiera un poquito de los Nobles y mucho menos del Noblesse que desapareció mucho antes de La Guerra Triumvirate.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Así pasaron mas años. Años en los que la humanidad avanzó a niveles increíbles. La tecnología había avanzado y ya se podía explorar otros planetas y galaxias.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Lo único que jamás cambió fue el deseo de poder de los humanos. Humanos que sabían de la existencia de los Nobles. Seguramente deben de estar buscando el Noblesse, especialmente aquellos Nobles que sobrevivieron. Las experimentaciones en los humanos tampoco acabaron y aquellos conocidos como </em> <b>La Unión</b> <em> eran los responsables de todas estas experimentaciones y estos vivían escondidos al ojo humano.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>¿Pero como se yo todo esto?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Te preguntaras.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Yo soy el sirviente del Noblesse. Esa variable no contada en la guerra a petición mía. Pero después de tanto años, ni siquiera yo sobreviviré tanto sin el Noblesse. Espero que este bien donde sea que este.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>-</em> <b>Frankenstein</b> <em>, </em><br/><em>Fiel sirviente del </em> <b>Noblesse</b></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La Tierra y todo lo que la rodea cambió al pasar los años. Aparecieron mas planetas y La Tierra estaba ahora en el duodécimo lugar y un poco alejados, ademas de tomar un color violeta y tener dos lunas. La galaxia tomo el nuevo nombre de Garan. Este mundo era llamado Amoï con su capital, Tanagura, y era poblado por Élites y Androides, Humanos y <em>"Mascotas"</em>. Estaba especialmente hecho para ricos.</p><p>Antes, las cosas no eran asi. Los humanos vivían su vida como querían. Luego surgió la Tercera Guerra Mundial y esta dejo al planeta Tierra en una inmensa pobreza y hambruna. Mucho se había destruido y parecía no haber esperanza para el solitario planeta.</p><p>Luego, todo comenzó con la llegada del Abis Think Tank, buscando un lugar donde pudieran explorar sus avances en ciencia y en tecnología sin tener que ser gobernados por alguien. Así, ellos nombraron el planeta como Amoï y crearon la metrópolis Tanagura, y su superordenador, Júpiter. Pero ellos no se esperaron que Júpiter fuera tan avanzada y desarrollará una conciencia propia y se fuera en contra de sus creadores y creara a la cuidad de Midas, que esta cerca del mar y donde podías encontrar casinos, bares, prostíbulos y todas las facetas de la Industria del Entretenimiento. Júpiter comenzó su dominio sobre la humanidad, y su creación de los androides de Elite para hacer su voluntad.</p><p>Con la rebelión de Júpiter llegaron los cambios.</p><p>La capital, Tanagura, era una cuidad computarizada y bajo el control completo de Júpiter, la gobernante del planeta Amoï. En Tanagura, estaba la Torre de Eos, el palacio donde viven y trabajan los élites de Júpiter, mientras el superordenador vive en la Torre de Júpiter. Todos los elites son físicamente hermosos con cuerpos inmortales y de largos cabellos rubios. Son estériles y con un cerebro sumamente avanzado -y siendo la única parte orgánica de sus cuerpos. Tanagura aplicó un sistema de castas basado en el color de cabello llamado <b>NORAM</b>.</p><p>Los <b>Blondies</b> eran la élite de la élite. Los Blondies son la clase social mas alta y fueron genéticamente diseñados por Júpiter. Solo hay trece Blondies y estos forman el <em>Tanagura Syndicate</em> y son los líderes supremos de Tanagura, siendo Iason Mink la cabeza principal. Tienen la autoridad de comunicarse directamente con Júpiter, principalmente Iason. Los Blondies son concientes de todos los secretos de Amoï y su inframundo.</p><p>
  <em>O al menos eso creen.</em>
</p><p>Los <b>Platina</b> son los siguientes y tienen el cabello plateado. Estos ocupan las mas altas y diversas pociones de liderazgo y trabajan bajo el liderazgo de los Blondies.</p><p>Luego le siguen los de color <b>Rubí</b>, <b>Jade</b> y <b>Zafiro</b>. Estos tienen un rango intermedio. Con sus cabellos de color rojo, verde o azul, son normalmente subdivididos por sus especialidades individuales y muchos son asesores de los Ónix.</p><p>Finalmente están los <b>Ónix</b>. Estos individuos tienen el cabello negro y son la casta mas baja de la sociedad. Ocupan posiciones de administradores y están a cargo de las empresas del gobierno. Responden directamente a los Jade, Rubí y Zafiro.</p><p>Midas esta dividida en nueve áreas. La novena, <b>Ceres</b>, es llamada con mucho desprecio <em>El Ghetto</em> y sus habitantes <em>Impuros o Mestizo</em><em>s</em>. Pese a estar físicamente dentro de Midas, los habitantes no poseen cédula de identidad ni son considerados ciudadanos. Se reproducen de forma natural, lo que es considerado abominación, pues los ciudadanos de Midas y Tanagura son traídos al mundo en centros de reproducción debido a el bajo porcentaje de mujeres, por lo que se usan matrices artificiales, ademas para impedir que las mujeres se embaracen por todos lados. Por lo tanto, las mujeres son tratadas mejor que los hombres y no viven en Ceres y solo con el pretexto de mantener su linaje uno puede tener esposa, pero solo para las clases especiales y privilegiadas. <br/>Al carecer de identificación, los Mestizos no pueden trabajar legalmente por lo que viven de pequeños huertos, aunque el gobierno les garantiza sus necesidades básicas. Los mas hábiles consiguen entrar en el Mercado Negro, pero la mayoría pasa el día sin hacer nada mas que beber Stout, una bebida alcohólica alucinógena de la peor calidad. Todo estaba sumamente lleno de basura y las armas no eran permitidas. Estaba Blue Chip, donde siempre había asaltos y estaba Soraya Bar. Se podía encontrar Colony Block 24, Cuzco Avenue que era una caminata desde CB24 hasta Cuzco. Green Belt, que estaba despoblada y llena de arboles y vides, era difícil manejar aquí pero había un lugar bajo tierra de tres pisos que era un escondite. DMZ donde a nadie le importa lo que hagas mientras no mates a nadie. Hot Crack que era una zona libre de fuego. Kelly's Hangout, King's Road, Lupa Yapp -que estaba al este de Ceres-, Roget's Bar -es frecuentado por los Bison-, y las estructuras subterráneas que todavía trabajaban bien y por lo tanto era usada por gangas para relajarse sin ningún policía. Toda ganga debía respetarse mientras estuviera ahí o no deberían mostrar su cara en los tugurios. Al no haber armas, solo había batallas de carreras con motocicletas.</p><p>La primer área, <b>Lhassa</b>, estaba Apatia, el Casino Row y Love Inn. El Casino Row era la mayor atracción donde también los Pleasure Quarters para aquellos que venían con ganas de no dormir por esa noche.</p><p>La segunda área, <b>Flare</b>, es donde los ricos van a restaurantes y a boutiques. Ahí podrás encontrar los carros automáticos de cápsulas.</p><p>La tercera área, <b>Mistral Park</b>, es donde se exhiben paviliones y donde las Subasta de Mascotas normalmente son hechas.</p><p>La cuarta área, <b>Ainis</b>, estaba llena de árboles, flores y mariposas, insectos y pájaros de diferentes colores. Aquí esta todo sobre la biotecnología.</p><p>La quinta área, <b>Dito</b>, estaba llena de edificios construidos ilegalmente. Ahí habitaban pervertidos, freaks, locos, aquellos que buscan refugio[Sinkers] y criminales. Incluso los de Ceres odian esta área. Pero solo esta ahí porque sirve para llamar a servicios de espionaje de afuera donde puedan ser vistos y controlados. Los Sinkers se hacen pasar como Mestizos para vivir en Ceres pues no tienen identificación y no se sabe su lugar de nacimiento.</p><p>De la sexta área, <b>Janus</b>, no se sabe mucho, solo de la Orange Road que separa a Flare y a Janus.</p><p>La séptima área, <b>Harvey</b>, es especialmente reservada para recuperación, así que tiene mucho material de medicina. Todos los ciudadanos de Midas desean vivir aquí, donde eres free de uncertainties y care, pero solo una docena puede entrar cada año. Solo que esta área también estaba en ruinas y solo era segura por que no se podían entrar turistas.</p><p>La octava área, <b>Sasan</b>, es un lugar donde pueden haber subastas patrocinadas por el Mercado Negro. La seguridad era muy buena y estaba las 24 horas del día, donde solo personal autorizado podía pasar.</p><p>Cada área tenía un escudo para proteger la ciudad. En Midas nada importaba<br/>-lenguaje, religión o valores-. Esto es un lugar donde el placer se compra con dinero. El tener una visa para entrar a Midas era una marca irremplazable de estatus. Midas acepta de todo mientras no interfiera con las leyes de Tanagura.</p><p>
  <em>"No avergüences a tu amo."</em>
</p><p>Esa era la regla básica que estaba sembrada en las mentes de las Mascotas.</p><p>Las Mascotas eran muy populares en Midas; Eos y Tanagura, ademas de un símbolo de estatus. Podían ser artificiales con un numero serial pues son solo juguetes sexuales y no tienen derechos humanos. Un Certificado de Crianza es necesitado. Las Mascotas de la elite vivían en la Torre de Eos y gozaban de una vida lujosa. Una vez al año hay exhibiciones de Mascotas a las 9:30PM en Mistral Park. Están aquellos creados por la Academia como los Amida que están debajo de los Gilrea y los Gilrea son aquellos que tienen orejas y cola de animales. Había rangos entre las Mascotas dependiendo del estatus del amo. Ademas de la su atractivo y la "pureza". Las Mascotas debían entender que había cosas sin derechos como desnudarlos frente a otros ojos, ademas de la privacidad de la habitación. En las Mascotas masculinas, el prepucio era considerada la prueba de virginidad. Las Mascotas no tenían vergüenza, cualquier cosa, por estúpida que sea, debían hacerla. Las Mascotas debían de correr a la puerta y mostrar afecto cuando su amo llegara. Las Mascotas debían mostrar que tenían aguante durante los shows y mantener una erección.</p><p>Las Mascotas no sabían mucho acerca sobre la educación, todo era simple. Solo importaba el sexo que proveían. Tristemente las Mascotas también sabían que con el tiempo su valor se iría, sin importar que hermosos fueran. Si una Mascota no podía <em>montar</em> a alguien, no servia para nada. Muchas de las Mascotas podían ser descartadas como basura y si alguna vez fuiste la Mascota de un Blondie recibirás un mejor futuro... en un prostíbulo en Midas. Las Mascotas tenían un collar para saber que eran nuevos y por lo tanto sus errores serian perdonados, este solo era llevado por dos semanas, por mas tiempo era una desgracia. Luego se usaban los Chokers que eran un poco mas pegado y llevaba el nombre del amo. También había los Pet Salon, donde las Mascotas iban y hacían lo que quisieran, mas bien era para relajarse y socializar. Los Furniture no podían entrar a estos lugares sin tener una correa en la Mascota para entrenamiento.</p><p>Los Furniture son para la Élite y están ahí para encargarse de las necesidades de las Mascotas, por lo que eran consideras considerados incluso mas abajo que las Mascotas en estatus. Y como las Mascotas, eran fácil de deshacerse y buscar uno nuevo. Los Furnitures jamás podían tener contacto sexual con las Mascotas y si eran atrapados, pagarían caro. Para ser un Furniture debías de tener algo de inteligencia pies se encargaban de enseñarle a las Mascotas. Los Furniture eran castrados para que no haya interactuaciones con las Mascotas desde los trece años.</p><p>También había Tipos de Nobles de la Elite, los Nobles Carismáticos que son el centro de atención. Los Nobles Elegantes que siempre se muestran su elegancia y hermosura en sus gestos. Los Nobles de Hielo que siempre se muestran serios. Los Nobles Pragmáticos que prefiere la ciencia que los eventos sociales y hacer conexiones. Por último están los Nobles Inflexibles que lacean empatía incluso para los estándares de los Blondie.</p><p>Lo mas importante de la sociedad son los Blondies. Los élite de la élite. Fueron creados para ser pico de la belleza humana, fuerza e intelecto, incluso la inmortalidad. Es muy raro ver a un Blondies, especialmente para los Impuros. Y solo habían trece de ellos. Y los trece tienen el mayor poder en Amoï, ademas de Júpiter. Aisha Rosen -posee la posición de Lord de Tanagura, aunque sus derechos sobre Eos es limitado-, Gideos Lagat -quien esta a cargo de Midas-, Gilbert Domina -quien controla el espionaje-, Griffith Wallace, Hayness Salas, Hubert Boma, Iason Mink -jefe de información, del sindicato del bajo mundo-, Leon Clare, Marcus Jayd -quien es el jefe de los Darkmen, algo así como policías-, Orphe Zavi -jefe de oficiales de operaciones de Eos-, Raoul Am -uno de los especialistas en biotecnología-, Ruphias Dean y Zeke Bell.</p><p>Esto es básicamente la sociedad en la que se convirtió el planeta Tierra después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Todo se pudo haber evitado si no hubieran causado una guerra que destruyo todo y se hubieran podido defender. Ahora eran lo mas bajo sin importar el color de piel. Sin embargo no todo esta tan al aire como creyeron. La historia de Amoï iba a cambiar con el despertar del Noblesse...</p><p>Y de los enemigos.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Riki el Oscuro se encontraba solo en su motocicleta paseando cerca del mar, específicamente cerca de donde practicaba en su motocicleta que también estaba rodeado de chatarra,<br/>disfrutando de la soledad y la tranquilidad -especialmente estar lejos del ambicioso de Kirie. Tal vez, para olvidar por un momento lo dura que era su vida en Ceres. Pero no se quejaba mucho, tenia libertad y un buen trabajo con Katze. Su cabello se movía con el viento y una sonrisa se dibujo en su guapo rostro.</p><p>De pronto, a lo lejos pudo notar un brillo. Obviamente era el reflejo del sol en algo, pero ese algo debía de ser de valor pues brillaba mucho. Rápidamente estaciono su moto y camino a ese lugar. Estaba bastante cerca del mar pero parecía que el mar lo había empujado a una pequeña montaña de chatarra. Riki se acerco y al verlo se sorprendió. Era un lujoso y elegante ataúd blanco mármol con una cruz y los bordes dorados. Se notaba que estaba cerrado. Riki no sabía que hacer, pero el destino le dio la respuesta pues se formo una hola de humo sumamente grande. Riki espero unos segundos para ver al ser mas hermoso que había visto.</p><p>El ataúd se había destruido y solo unas piezas quedaron del lujoso ataúd y en su lugar estaba ese hermoso ser que no parecía ser humano.</p><p>El ser tenía un sedoso y brillante cabello negro que parecía acariciar su cuello y sus mejillas. Su piel era blanca e incluso desde su posición podía ver que era suave y sin ninguna mancha. Su rostro no era ni muy masculino ni tan femenino, era perfecto y su linda nariz solo le añadía ternura a ese hermoso rostro. Sus labios eran de una hermosa forma de arco y de un suave rosado que parecían haberse bañado en rosas rosadas. Sus cejas también eran del mismo color y finitas. Su cuerpo no era musculoso, mas bien delicado -pero no al punto de ser femenino. En su oreja izquierda había un lindo y seguramente costoso arete plateado con un pequeño diamante en el medio en forma de cruz. De su ser salía un aura increíble llena de puro poder, nobleza con un toque simple y pura elegancia, además de una leve inocencia que lo hacia mas hermoso. Ese ser frente a el jamás en la vida seria un mestizo. Pero eso no era lo mas sorprendente. Lo mas sorprendente eran sus ojos.</p><p>Eran un color de ojos que jamas había visto en otros ojos o tan siquiera en el color de cabello de algún Rubí como Katze. El color era simplemente de un rojo vivo. Un rojo ardiente. Un rojo como su propia sangre. Un rojo que parecía tener vibrar con vida propia y esos ojos estaban llenos de sabiduría de mas de la edad que mostraba su cuerpo de 18 años. Ojos antiguos pero igual de hermosos.</p><p>Riki sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones ante tanta belleza.</p><p>-Tu... -mientras Riki no podía hablar, ese ser ya se estaba aprendiendo el idioma.- Tu... ¿Quien eres tu?</p><p>-Cadis Etrama di Raizel. -incluso su voz era hermosa.</p><p>Espera... que nombre tan largo. ¿Será uno de aquellos que tienen un linaje en Ceres? Pero había salido de un ataúd y todo su ser gritaba lo rico que era.</p><p>-Tu nombre... es bastante largo. ¿Cual es tu apellido?</p><p>-Todo es mi nombre y apellido.</p><p>-¿Es eso posible? ¿Como te debo llamar?</p><p>-Llámame como quieras.</p><p>-Raizel será. Soy Riki. -se presentó sin levantar la mano y no parecía que Raizel la esperara.</p><p>-¿Donde estoy? -pregunto, Raizel no era de hablar, pero estaba muy perdido y solo veía chatarra a su alrededor. Y sabia, sentia, que Frankenstein ya no estaba entre los vivos. Estaba solo.</p><p>-Estas en Ceres.</p><p>-¿Ceres? -pregunto totalmente confundido.</p><p>-Tu no debes de ser de por aquí. Especialmente con ese lujoso ataúd y tu lujosa ropa. -y era verdad, su ropa parecía un un conjunto de esa ropa que usaban los empresarios, solo que era blanco y con una camisa azul claro.</p><p>Raizel asintió. Era un Noble despues de todo.</p><p>-Supongo que dejo explicarte. Bueno, Ceres es...</p><p>Después de larga explicación de Júpiter, Blondies, Mascotas, Amoï, Midas y Ceres, Raizel lo supo. Tendría que explicarle a este chico lo que era pues no sentía a Frankenstein y con todo lo que este chico le contó; sabía que se iba a perder. Ahora mismo, Riki era lo único que tenía.</p><p>-¿Comprendiste?</p><p>Raizel suspiro suavemente. Entendia que ahora las cosas eran mucho mas diferentes. No tenia aliados y estaba perdido en este nuevo mundo. Lo unico que le quedaba hacer era contarle la verdad a Riki y esperar que el entiera y le diera un lugar donde quedarse. Raizel sabia que el no podia quedarse solo. Necesitaba a alguien.</p><p>-Riki, necesitare mas información de la que me haz dado. Y necesitare tu total discreción a lo que te diré.</p><p>Riki alzo una ceja.</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-Soy el Noblesse. De la raza de los Nobles...</p><p>La explicación fue para largo y Riki no sabía que hacer. Al principio obviamente pensó que estaba loco, pero después de la demuestración de poder, Riki sabía que decía la verdad. La aparición de Raizel era sumamente peligrosa, aunque el cabello define tu estatus social y el negro era el mas bajo, la belleza de Raizel era demasiado increíble como para dejarla pasar. Además con tal poder. Cualquiera lo quisiera. Así que no lo podía dejar. Estaba claro que Raizel no sabia nada de este mundo y podría meterse en problemas, Riki no quería ver a ese ser como una Mascota, especialmente al este ser el Noblesse y ser una persona que siempre a estado en el pico de la sociedad por eones, incluso antes del nacimiento de los humanos.</p><p>-Vamos Raizel, te quedaras conmigo y te enseñaré lo que necesites. No viviré en un lugar grande o lujoso pero al menos podrás esconderte, dormir y comer.</p><p>-Gracias, Riki. -Raizel le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperciptible.</p><p>Ambos se dirigieron a la moto y después de un rato de explicaciones, Raizel se subió a la moto con Riki. Mientras este se encontraba pensando en que le diría a su novio, Guy. Pero Raizel parecía ser alguien bueno y su inocencia era linda. Juntos se marcharon con la luz del sol detrás de ellos.</p><p>Pero la oscuridad se acercaba mas rápido. No faltaría mucho para que <b>La Unión</b> se enterara del despertar del Noblesse. Y no solo eso, no faltaría mucho para que los Blondies notaran el raro humo que apareció de repente, por muy pequeño que fuera. Y no faltaría mucho para que Iason Mink quedara encantado ante la hermosura y el enigma que era Cadis Etrama di Raizel.</p><p>Aunque ya todo estaba escrito desde el momento del <em>despertar del Noblesse.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>